Bella's Needs
by Tyler Washington
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Ever since Bella and Edward got married, Edward has been distracted, and Bella's "needs" have grown. Rated M for being a Lemon. Please let me know if you want me to continue this because right now I'm not really sure.


**Bella's Needs**

Jacob Black held the girl he had spent so many years making mud pies with in his arms as she lie there sleeping peacefully. He had never seen Bella behave the way that she had in the past few hours, so…dirty, so…_exciting!_ The werewolf stroked her naked back as she rolled over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Please Jake, please." Bella said, pleading desperately with him. "You know I have needs, and Edward just won't satisfy them anymore. She approached him. "I need you right now."_

"_Bella, I can't do this no matter how much I want to." Jacob said, trying to resist the power of her temptation towards him. "No matter how much I hate that bloodsucking leech, I wouldn't do this to my worst enemy, which just happens to be him." Jake sighed, trying to control the desperate urge that ran all through his body. "I don't like what you've become anyway." He said, strength slowly building inside him. "Every time you touch me a shiver runs down my spine because of your immense coldness, you thirst for human blood even though you don't act on it, and you gave up your life to be with the bloodsucker and now you want to cheat on him with me?" Jacob stared at her._

"_You're right." Bella said, a tear starting to run down her face. "I gave up everything for him, and he doesn't even love me anymore." She sat down on his bed, and laid her head in her hands. "I love you, Jake." She said. "More than I ever thought I would be able to tell you." She looked up at her best friend, as she wiped away her tears. Jake sat down, feeling guilty for making her cry. He pulled her into a hug, and sighed. _

"_I guess I understand." Jake said quietly, thinking. "I am going to give you whatever you need to make you as happy as possible." He says, giving her a small smile that she returned._

"_A-are you sure?" Bella asked, shaking a little, waiting for his response, Jacob nodded._

"_I'll always be there for you." He said, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to go first?" He asked. Bella nodded, still shaking a little. She lifted her fingers very slowly and unbuttoned his shirt, immediately feeling his warmth. Jake kissed her cheek._

"_Go on." He said, rapidly getting an erection, as she saw his tight abs. Bella gained more confidence as she unzipped his zipper, and make quick work of his denim jeans and boxer shorts. Bella smiled as she took in his nakedness._

"_Your turn." She said in a seductive tone, lying back on his extremely large bed. Jacob took off her soft blouse much more quickly exposing Bella's plentiful breasts. Jacob reached to Bella's back, and gradually unhooked her bra strap. Bella tried to hide herself a little, slightly embarrassed to have her best friend seeing her half-naked. Jacob leaned in, and kissed Bella's neck._

"_Don't worry, you're beautiful." Jacob whispered. Bella exposed herself to him, reassured. He smiled, as his manliness got much harder. He took off her skirt, getting more and more eager, as he noticed that her panties were extremely wet. Jacob grinned, and slowly took them off. He leaned back to look at her at her complete nakedness. Bella's eyes turned red as she suddenly pounced on him. He grabbed his erect cock, sending a wave of pleasure up Jacob's spine. She rubbed his shaft up and down. "Oh Bellaaa, oh Bellaaaaa." Jacob shouted, as she went faster and faster. As Jacob reached orgasm, he shook from head to toe. Finally, a short spout of semen shot out of the head. Bella grinned evilly, as she stated how much he owed her. In retaliation, Jacob shot up carrying her to the bed. He positioned himself on top of Bella, and without teasing, slowly entered her. _

"_Jake…" She said, immediately feeling the pleasure. Jacob started going at a rhythmic pace. "Oh Jake!" Bella exclaimed, as he felt him almost fully inside of her. "Go…faster!" She shouted, shaking from head to toe again. Jacob did as he was told, going farther and farther into her as his speed progressed. She screamed as she reached her climax, coming all over the bed. Jacob rolled over onto his back, and lay next to a very satisfied Bella. "I love you, Jacob Black." Bella said, as she kissed him passionately. They talked for the next few minutes, not bothering to put any of their clothes back on. Eventually, Bella fell asleep in Jake's arms._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Just as Jacob was about to drift into a dreamless sleep, the door of his bedroom opened with a loud bang, and a tall, handsome vampire walked in. Seeing his wife in bed with her best friend infuriated the vampire. Edward jumped on top of Jacob, and bit his neck in extreme anger.


End file.
